


Nico And A Small Predicament

by xXWindegoXx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWindegoXx/pseuds/xXWindegoXx
Summary: Inspired byThe Adventures of Having The Football Teams Baby by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Malcolm Pace, Nico di Angelo/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Character's

Main Characters  
Nico Di Angelo: Omega; Masquerading as a Beta  
Malcolm Pace: Alpha  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Beta  
Reyna Ramirez-Arellano: Beta

Di Angelo Household  
Hades Di Angelo: Alpha; Nico, Hazel, and Bianca’s father  
Persephone Di Angelo: Omega; Nico, Hazel, and Bianca’s mother  
Bianca Di Angelo: Alpha; Nico’s older sister  
Hazel Di Angelo: Beta; Nico’s younger sister

Football Team  
Will Solace: Alpha  
Percy Jackson: Alpha  
Leo Valdez: Alpha  
Jason Grace: Alpha  
Luke Castellan: Alpha  
Travis Stoll: Alpha  
Connor Stroll: Alpha  
Frank Zhang: Alpha

Other Characters  
Annabeth Chase: Beta  
Tyson Jackson: Beta; Percy’s brother  
Clarisse La Rue: Alpha  
Thalia Grace: Alpha; Jason’s sister  
Amanda Farm: Omega; OC  
Poseidon Jackson: Alpha; Percy’s father  
Sally Jackson: Omega; Percy’s mother  
Apollo Solace: Alpha; Will’s father  
Clare Solace: Omega; Will’s mother; OC  
Zeus Grace: Alpha; Jason and Thalia’s father  
Willow Grace: Omega; Jason and Thalia’s mother; OC  
Hermes Stoll: Beta; Travis and Connor’s father  
Dominic Chase: Beta; Annabeth’s father; OC  
Athena Chase: Beta; Annabeth’s mother


	2. This Shouldn't Be A Surprise

Nico is not one to complain about anything, sometimes he would hold in his discomfort until it boils over and he starts to cry. Or if Bianca notices his discomfort.

But over the past few weeks Nico’s back wanted nothing more than to kill him, he tried ignoring it and hoping the pain would go away, but instead the pain increased. It wasn’t until Nico threw up for the third day in a row he decided maybe he should go to the clinic.

Bianca and Hazel, of course, wanted to go and make sure he was okay. 

“Go to school I’m going to be okay,” Nico said as he got his bag ready. Bianca and Hazel were standing right behind him with their arms crossed.

“And what if this is something serious!,” Hazel exclaimed, “what if you have cancer, or you have to get an amputation!”

Bianca rolled her eyes, “he probably had STD,” Nico sputtered.

“Why would I have an STD!” Nico asked, Bianca gave him a look.

“Maybe because my little brother has been sleeping around with those Alpha’s on the football team,” Bianca accused, glaring at Nico.

“How did you know about that!” Nico exclaimed.

“Please, who doesn’t!?” Hazel rolled her eyes, “I think mom and dad are the only ones who don’t know,” Nico looked at the both of them in horror.

“You won't tell them will you?” The two girls huffed.

“Don’t tell mom and dad that their one and only Omega son has been sleeping with eight ALPHA football players at the same time,” Bianca said. Nico ducked down, that did seem bad when being said out loud.

“It’s not like they know that I’m an Omega,” Nico said quietly.

“Oh right, dad’s weird rule,” Bianca said. 

When Nico presented as an Omega his father, Hades Di Angelo, made a rule that no one was to know about his second gender until he turned eighteen. Hence, Nico has been taking suppressants since he was little. 

“We won’t tell,” Hazel said, Nico sighed. “But if they do find out they’re not going to be happy if they find out from a stranger.”

Nico ignored that last part and left with his bag to the clinic.

//////////

Dr. Chase has been a close family friend of the Di Angelo’s for many years, if not he might not have been willing to see him in such a short notice.

“So what seems to be the problem,” Dr. Chase asked.

“My back is in constant pain and I have been throwing up for the past three days,” Nico told him. Dr. Chase wrote it down on his clipboard and continued asking Nico questions, Nico answered all the questions as truthfully as he could. 

“Have you been having sexual intercourse lately,” Nico blushed. Dr. Chase looked up from his clipboard and Nico moved his head up and down. Dr. Chase wrote down on his clipboard. 

“Alright, let’s go do some tests and see if you have anything,” Dr. Chase smiled up at Nico. 

Multiple tests later Nico sat in the room by himself as Dr. Chase looked at the results. Nico felt his phone ring and saw he got a message from Malcolm.

\------Dummy------

Dummy: Hey  
Dummy: Hazel told me you went to the clinic  
Dummy: Everything good?

Me: Yes everything is okay  
Me: Dr. Chase is running through some tests as we speak

Dummy: Nice!  
Dummy: Tell me if anything goes wrong Alright???

Me: I will  
Me: :)

Dummy: ;;)

Me: GOD DANG YOU AND THAT STUPID FACE!!!!!!

Dummy: xD  
\-------------------

Nico quickly put his phone away as Dr. Chase came into the room. Nico’s concern wasn’t a problem until he saw the face Dr. Chase was making.

“Is everything alright?” Nico softly asked, Dr. Chase shook his head.

“Nico… What I’m about to say might be a bit of a shock to you but, here it is,” Nico started sweating a little. Dr. Chase turns to face Nico with a grim face. “You’re pregnant.”

It didn’t register to Nico for a few moments, then it hit him like a runaway train. “Wha-What!” Dr. Chase sighed.

“You’re pregnant,” Nico stayed silent, “I know this might be a bit of a shock, male Beta’s don’t usually get pregnant, so you might want to reconsider what you tell others at your school.”

“Dad’s rule,” Nico reminded him, dad.. Dad… DAD. He’s going to find out. He will know about his little funtime after football practice. Nico’s life will be over. Hades will never let Nico out of the house again. All Alpha’s involved would never be able to have children again because he would have ripped out their baby making parts. 

“I’m sure he will understand, just this once,” Dr. Chase said, Nico shook his head repeatedly. 

“He’s going to be mad,” Nico said, “he said that I don’t have to be homeschooled as long as people think I’m a Beta.”

“The suppressants,” Nico whispered, “the suppressants I take are supposed to stop unwanted pregnancies,” Dr. Chase thought about this.

“Perhaps your body has gotten used to the suppressants and have started fighting them off,” Dr. Chase said. 

Nico put his head into his hands, things couldn’t get any better could they?

“I called your mother,” Nico’s heart stopped.

“You didn’t tell her did you!” Nico exclaimed. Dr. Chase looked at him with a sad face. Nico looked down and almost started crying. If mom knew then she is going to tell dad, and if dad knows Nico’s life, as he knows it, is over.

//////////

Nico waited by the front door of the clinic for his mother, anxious to know whether she has or has not told his father yet. 

The black Mercedes was spotted from a mile away, it was unmistakable. Nico got out from inside the stuffy clinic and waited at the top step. 

The black car pulled up and the window was lowered. Persephone Di Angelo was beautiful, she had long silky black hair and ebony skin that glowed in the sun. Her eyes were a copper brown that danced when she was happy, but when she was crossed, like right now, they turned into an icy storm of emotion. 

Nico opened the car door and sat down on the passenger seat. Without a word Persephone started the car and drove away from the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico shook beneath the glare of his mom and dad. Alone they were terrifying, together there was nothing, not death, that can hide a person from their wrath.

“Were you thinking!” Persephone yelled, “how could this happen,” Nico shrunk even further. 

“I-I don’t know,” Nico said, “I was taking the suppressants,” Persephone turned his glare towards the suppressants, mom only continued pacing. 

“I’m calling the suppressants company,” Hades said, Nico shook his head.

“Dad don’t!” Nico begged.

“Why shouldn’t I!” Hades yelled, “It’s obvious that those idiots at the suppressants company don't know how to make them!”

“This is probably one of those cases where the manufacturers are making fertility pills instead of suppressants,” Persephone said. Hades looked down right murderuss as the words came out of her mouth. “Making the fertility pills to stop the smell and heats of an omega, but increasing the chances of pregnancy.” 

Persephone may be Nico and Bianca’s step-mother, but she treated them as her’s. Even when Nico and Bianca continuously put flour in her hairdryer when her and Hades started dating.

Nico didn’t know what to say, they were times where companies did things like that, but it was so rare people didn’t think to tell their children about it. 

Nico was sent upstairs as his parents talked (yelled) at the poor salesman who monitored the phone. 

Bianca and Hazel were on the top steps, one look at Nico and they dragged him to Hazel’s room. Hazel’s room was decorated in every stereotypical teenage girl who had theirs in those movies. Except everything is half purple and half gold.

“You’re pregnant?!” Bianca exclaimed, Nico nodded and both Bianca and Hazel breathed in hard. “You're going to have to tell the school, you know that right?” 

“People don’t need to know what’s happening in my life Bianca!” Nico exclaimed. Hazel watched on the sideline, conflicted.

“At least tell Mr. Chiron Nico,” Bianca said “he’s the principal, and he should know just in case anything happens.”

“I don’t care Bianca!” Nico shouted “I’m not telling anyone until someone walks in on me and sees me looking like a bloated whale!” Hazel smirked a little but hid it from Bianca and Nico. 

“Well mom and dad are going to tell them anyway,” Bianca said, Nico glared at her.

“Okay!” Hazel shouted, ending Bianca and Nico’s argument, “why doesn’t Nico choose who gets to know.”

“Thank you Hazel!” Nico laughed, “at least someone will honor my decision,” Nico told Bianca, who looked about ready to slap both Nico and Hazel.

“I don’t really think you have any choice in the matter Bianca,” Hazel told her, Bianca huffed and stormed out of the room. Hazel let out the giggle she had been holding when she heard Bianca’s door slam shut. 

Nico flopped down onto Hazel’s lavender bed sheets and let out an exhausted sigh. “I’m done with everyone,” he told his sister.

“You don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to Nico,” Hazel said, sitting down right next to him. 

“I know I don’t, but I do want to tell Malcolm,” Nico told Hazel, “but, Malcolm is a blabber mouth, and will tell Rachel who will tell Reyna and soon, the whole school will know.”

“Threaten his baby making parts,” Hazel advised.

“That sounds like something dad will do,” Nico said.

Hazel wrinkled her nose. “You’re right,” Hazel grumbled.

Nico nodded his head, “I usually am,” Hazel gawked and punched Nico hard on his arm. Nico rolled away laughing and threw a pillow at his little sister, who then retaliated with two pillows, and soon it turned into a full-on war. 

At the end, Nico and Hazel rolled on the floor as they tried to not die from laughing. 

When they finally stopped, Nico and Hazel basked in silence as they thought of the impending future of Nico. 

Nico’s hand found its way to his stomach, this was happening, he was pregnant. There was a little life inside of him he had to take care of, the only thought that came to mind was ‘this isn’t ideal, not at all.”


	4. Decisions, Decisions

The next day Nico took the day off of school. Hades and Persephone wanted Nico to relax for the day, even though they grounded him for underage intercorse. Bianca has not talked to Nico or Hazel ever since the day before. Alpha hormones.

All day Nico worried about what to do with school, Malcolm, Rachel and Reyna have been Nico’s best friends ever since Rachel punched Reyna in the face in first grade and Nico and Malcolm tried pulling them apart. Somehow Malcolm and Nico ended up fighting each other and two teachers and the counselor had to tear them apart. The four of them ended up going to the office for fighting and since then they’ve been thicker than blood. 

There is no way Nico will be able to hide this from them for long. 

\-----Medusa-----

Medusa: Hey b*tch you alive?

\----------

Nico stifled a laugh, speak of the freaking devil.

\----------

Me: Yes  
Me: Thank you for checking up on me :)

Medusa: I’m doing this because Malcolm and Reyna are worried parents

Me: Lol  
Me: Hey   
Me: Can I ask you something?

Medusa: All ears

Me: What would you do  
Me: If one of your close companions were a pregnant omega?

Medusa: …  
Medusa: Nico… are you an omega?

Me: WHAT  
Me: nonononononononono  
Me: I was just wondering 

Medusa: oh  
Medusa: well if my friend was a pregnant omega  
Medusa: I guess I wouldn’t throw them around as much as I do to the others

Me: really?????

Medusa: Yeah I mean it’s not just them anymore it’s two people  
Medusa: APPARENTLY  
Medusa: It’s not looked upon if you push around anyone who’s expecting

Me: …   
Me: Not going to question it  
Me: Thank you

Medusa: You’re welcome  
Medusa: Now get to school tomorrow  
Medusa: I can only handle Malcolm and Reyna by myself for a few hours

Me: Lol  
Me: I will

\--------------------

Nico put away his phone and searched up ‘how to hide a pregnancy’ on his computer, and all that came up were how people on tv hid their pregnancies from the camera. That’s cool and all, but Nico wants to hide his pregnancy from the judgmental eyes of the highschool halls. 

A knock made Nico lift his head from his hands, “come in,” Nico called out. The door opened and Persephone made her appearance when the door opened. 

“You’re father and I called the company,” Persephone announced, “APPARENTLY, they knew nothing about the suppressants giving fertility,” Nico sighed and fell back on his black sheet. 

“What is my life?” Nico questioned, Persephone chuckled before settling on a serious expression. Nico sat up and looked at her, worried. “Is everything okay?” 

Persephone looked up, “Yes, yes I’m sorry it’s just,” she sighed, “You’re father went out and got some pills for you,” Nico looked down, ‘pills’. 

“You do not have to take them,” Persephone said when Nico’s face fell, “he only got them if you decided to… you know,” Nico nodded his head in understanding. Persephone took the pills out from her pocket, shook them, and put the container on his dresser. 

Nico was left alone with his thoughts. Things just got ten times harder. 

On one hand Nico will not have to face the torment of the school halls and the disappointed glances that would be aimed his way. But, on the other, this thing inside of him is his, nothing will ever come close to being like that again. 

These cells are a part of him, and besides, it’s not like being pregnant will affect his grades. And, if he knew his friends well enough, they wouldn’t abandon him to fend for himself. 

Nico shook his head clear, ‘no more thinking, bed time,’ he thought. Everything would be more clearer in the morning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico shouldn’t have spoken so soon.

First, Nico’s alarm clock didn’t wake him up because Nico forgot to charge his phone. Second, Bianca took a million years in the bathroom. Third, Hades kept trying to drop subtle hints about taking the pills at Nico, they were anything but subtle. Lastly, Nico missed the bus, Bianca already left for college, Hazel got a ride by one of her friends and Hades and Persephone had already left for work. 

Nico was left to walk all three miles to school, at the last stages of New York autumn. What a PERFECT morning. 

With a sigh, Nico pulled his backpack on (which strained his back) and started the long walk, already dreading the missing assignments he would have.

Or would have had, if it not been for a few football players who saw him by the road.

At first Nico tried to ignore their advances, but by the time he was halfway done with the first mile he gave in.

“Hello,” said the cocky voice of Luke Castillian. “What’s a beautiful Beta like you doing all by your lonesome,” Nico cringed at ‘Beta’. 

“I missed the bus,” Nico told him, Luke smirked as he opened the door to the back.

“Well we can’t just leave you all by yourself,” He said, “Come on in,” with a sigh, Nico compiled and scootched in beside another blonde, Will Solace.

The drive was awkward to say the least. Percy Jackson, junior in the third row back, did not make it any better when he said;

“Sleep with anyone lately?” 

Nico froze, a slap was heard behind him and a shout came out of Percy’s mouth. Nico grimaces as Leo Valdez, boy next to Percy, furiously whisper-yelled at Percy. The other boys immediately tried telling Nico that Percy was an idiot and they did not think that. Nico smiled, and decided to mess with all of them.

“Don’t worry,” Nico said, “I have in fact been sleeping with someone,” the conversation stopped, Percy looked at him, confusion on his face. The others looked… angry?

“Who…?” Luke asked from the front seat. Nico smiled.

“Your dad,” the others stopped for a minute, then the car filled with laughter. Luke looked very much relieved for some reason. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Nico and the Alphas got to school, Nico had forgotten all about ‘the pup’ inside of him. Well, until Nico was in the bathroom and he felt a sharp kick.

The world seemed to slow down. 

Nico realized something, as much as he knew Hades wouldn’t agree with Nico’s decision but this was Nico’s choice. This was Nico’s baby, this was a part of him, this was something that may be a mistake to some people, but it was something precious to Nico. 

So even if there will be people that would look down on him, and then there is most of the football team, Nico could deal with them. Right now, this pup was his.


	5. Secrets In The Open

Unfortunately for Nico, that moment of bliss ended about three seconds in. 

A large head of red hair, followed by short black and braided brown broke open the door to the bathroom door. 

Nico jumped away from the sink, ready to defend himself, but detensed when he saw it was just Rachel, Reyna, and Malcolm. He was about to ask them what their deal was, but then he saw the looks on their faces. 

“It’s not true right?” Rachel exclaimed.

“What’s not true?”

“That you’re an Omega and you’re pregnant!” Malcolm said, he was breathing hard. Nico froze, not knowing what to say, and that was enough.

“Oh gods…” Reyna whispered. Rachel cursed and started punching the wall behind her. Malcolm walked slowly towards Nico and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to him. 

“How did you…?” Nico didn’t finish that sentence, Malcolm whispered in his ear.

“Bianca told Zoe, Zoe told everyone,” Nico tensed even more. Zoe was Bianca’s friend since grade school, they told each other everything. Of course, Nico suspected that Bianca would tell her, but he never imagined that she would actually do it. 

Nico stood there in a daze as Rachel, Reyna, and Malcolm were trying to comfort him, while avoiding the ‘O’ and the ‘P’ words. Breaking out of his dazed state, Nico started crying. 

Malcolm, being the one to hold him, started freaking out and begged Nico to stop crying. Which only made him cry harder, Reyna went behind Malcolm and slapped the back of his head.

She pulled Nico from Malcolm’s arms and held him close. Nico cried into her sweater, and only stopped when the four of them heard a loud shout outside the now broken door. Nico then remembered about certain people that helped with the conception. 

Malcolm and Reyna pulled Nico behind them as Rachel stood guard in front. In came Luke Castellan with a crazed look in his eyes, followed by Percy Jackson, Will Solace, and every other football player. 

“It’s not true right??” Luke panicked out, Rachel pushed him back to the door, “Nico! Nico it’s not true right?!?” Nico hid further behind Malcolm and Reyna. Percy and Will grabbed Luke before he could get any closer.

Nico stayed silent. “Get out,” Rachel demanded, Luke glared at her.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but HE is an omega,” Luke said, pointing at Nico, “AND he is pregnant, AND the only people he has slept with is us…” he said pointing to himself and the rest of the football team. 

“He doesn’t have to say anything if he doesn’t want to!” Malcolm yelled at Luke. The football team simultaneously turned to look at Malcolm, Malcolm flinched a little but got his composure together enough to try to make himself taller. 

Nico mentally face-palmed. Alpha instincts. 

Since the beginning of time, Alpha’s have had this instinct to protect the omega they’re most close to. Mother/Father, siblings, friends, significant other, didn’t matter, as long as they were Omegas, Alpha’s will be Alpha’s. 

“Get. Out.” Malcolm growled, the football team didn’t move. Rachel and Reyna, sensing the tension, grabbed Nico and pulled him away from the angry Alphas. 

“Stop it!” Rachel yelled, Malcolm was the only one who turned to her. The others only growled louder. “Hey!” Rachel yelled, the others finally looked her way, “I said enough!” 

Nico ran to Malcolm and held on to him for dear life. Malcolm immediately grabbed onto Nico and pulled him closer. The football team noticed and resumed their growling. 

The next moment, Rachel and Reyna managed to get the attention of the football team long enough for Malcolm to get Nico away from the bathroom. Nico hid further in Malcolm’s side as whispers and glances met Nico. Malcolm noticed this and walked faster out the door, Nico was grateful for that. 

Surprisingly, Bianca was outside waiting for Nico with her head down and twiddling her fingers. 

Malcolm glared at her as she walked towards Nico with a guilty expression on her face. “Nico…” She started, Nico held his hand up, tears threatening to fall down his face.

“Why?” Nico whispered, Bianca looked down.

“I didn’t know she would tell,”

“Why would you say anything to anyone?” Nico asked, “You knew I didn’t want anyone to find out,” Nico felt a tear roll down his face. 

“Nico…I’m sorry,” Bianca said.

Nico shook his head, he grabbed Malcolm and walked away from Bianca. Nico heard her trying to call him back but he ignored them, Malcolm lead Nico to his car and let him sit and takes breather. 

“What do you want to do?” Malcolm asked, Nico sat and thought about it.

“Can I go home?” Malcolm nodded and started his car. 

The drive back to the DiAngelo household was silent, thankfully Malcolm did not ask any questions as he drove. It wasn’t until he drove up on the driveway that he hesitantly asked the question that he couldn’t get out of his mind.

“How… How far along are you?” 

“I’m not sure,” Nico replied, “the doctor said I look to be about a few weeks along, but he couldn’t exactly pin point it,”

Malcolm nodded in understanding. “Well, see you tomorrow?” Nico turned to him and smiled.

“Yeah.”


	6. Heartache

The next day, Hades and Persephone let Nico stay home from school.

Malcolm, Reyna, and Rachel sent their support and told Nico they would catch him up on all the work he missed. Nico was thankful that he had such good friends.

Bianca had been grounded for a whole month and locked herself in her room after she whispered a small ‘sorry’ in Nico’s direction. Nico has not yet forgiven her, he wont for a while, thankfully Hazel stood by Nico’s side while it happened. 

“Do you know what you want?” Hazel asked Nico after she got home from school, they were laying on Nico’s black bed sheets watching ‘Cinderella’ for the hundredth time. 

“I don’t think I care right now,” Nico told her, Hazel hummed.

“I hope it’s a girl,” She informed him, “then I can have a test subject on which colors should or should not go together,” Nico let out a giggle.

“It’s not a doll Hazel, It’s a baby,” Hazel rolled her eyes.

“I know that, but I still need to know,” Nico shook his head and rested his hand on his stomach. There was no bump yet, but Nico swears he could feel something there, Hazel just thinks he’s crazy.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence and watched as Cinderella ran away from the prince. For some reason or another it reminded Nico of yesterday when he and Malcolm ran from the football team. If he had stayed would things be different? Of course they would but, what if they wanted him to abort it? Nico would never, but what about them? Would the football team want to help raise the child, ignore Nico once they got their heads straight, or ask him to abort it?

Nico shook his head, no thinking about that, stress is bad for the baby. 

Nico snuggled closer to Hazel and focused on Cinderella finding her last glass shoe, everything will be okay Nico, he thought, stop freaking out over it.

/////

Luke’s POV

Contrary to popular belief, Luke Castillian did want children. But not in highschool, where life was just looking up. 

He had been accepted into Iowa State for football and got a good paying job in order to pay for tuition, now adding a child onto that completely throws off Luke’s plan.

When he got home his mother asked him how school was going. “I got an Omega who I thought was a Beta pregnant,” he told her in a monotone voice. Luke did not really know what he said until his mother dropped the plate she was holding. 

“WHAT!” his father, Hermes, yelled, Travis and Connor shook their heads, not wanting to get into trouble. Luke paled and tried to explain himself, with no success. “You got an Omega pregnant!?”

“No! It might be mine it was the team was doing the deed with him,” Luke said, his father turned red, his mother, May Castellan, sat down in her chair in shock. 

Hermes Stoll turned to Travis and Connor, the twins shrank down under the pressure of the older and much stranger Alpha. “You did this too?!?” Travis and Connor opened and closed their mouths imitating a fish as the three’s father turned back to Luke.

“Who else?” their father asked calmly, but Luke knew he was holding in the volcano that was threatening to erupt. 

“... The football team…” Luke squeaked out. 

Calmly, Hermes stood up from his chair and walked into his study. Luke heard a phone dial and he was sure Travis and Connor heard by their pale faces. Luke turned to his mother was was just staring at her son’s with disbelief. 

May Castellan may be an Omega but she was still the scariest person on the planet. Hermes might have a temper to rival the Hulk when he was angry, but it was May that Luke, Travis, and Connor were worried about.

She said nothing for five agonizing minutes, then she opened her mouth, “I’m very disappointed in the three of you,” Luke, Travis, and Connor put their heads down. “Tomorrow we will be going to your school and telling the rest of the parents, I’m sure that they will want answers as well,” when Luke tried protesting, his mother sent him a piercing glare. “I want none of your excuses!” She yelled. She stood from her chair and walked upstairs into the room she shared with Hermes.

Once they heard the door slam shut, Travis and Connor turned to give Luke a hard glare. Luke glared back, the three glared at one another until Travis and Connor got up and walked to their rooms.


End file.
